villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mavericks
|skills = Combat profiency Robotic technology |goals = Replace the humans and rule Earth (failed). Destroy Mega Man X (failed). |crimes = Terrorism Attempted genocide |type of villains = Genocidal Terrorists}} The Mavericks are Reploids (robots with free-will) who rebel against the humans. Their main goal is to destroy the humans to create a perfect world only for Reploids. They are the main antagonists of Megaman X. This group consists of about 96 Reploids. The term "Maverick" is used to identify a Reploid that goes berserk and violent, be it by a programming error, viral infection or by his own will. A Reploid can also be wrongfully labeled mavericks due to mistakes. Sigma led the Mavericks rebellion against humanity. There is not just one kind of Maverick, as their reason for becoming Mavericks can vary. ''Megaman Zero'' The term is now used to identify any Reploid who opposes the rule of Neo Arcadia. Copy X wrongfully accuses many Reploids of being Mavericks, retiring every one of them. The scientist Ciel then forms the resistance against Neo Arcadia. Later, when Dr. Weil take control of Neo Arcadia, he labels Maverick on anyone who opposes him, be it human or Reploid. ''Megaman ZX'' After countless wars, humans and Reploids call a truce between themselves. As the Legion and the Sage Trinity are formed, it is decided that every human will receive bionic parts and every Reploid will be given a life-span, so everyone should go to Legion to be inspected. Anyone who disagreed to these rules would be labeled Maverick and expelled from the Inners, the cities at that time who were protected by large domes. The Mavericks started to organize themselves and make large-scale attacks to the Inners. Later is discovered that they were under the influence of Model W, who can corrupt machines just like the Sigma Virus. Members Types *Error Mavericks: These Mavericks turn on humanity because of some kind of error on their programming. The best example is Vile. *Viral Mavericks: The most common kind of Maverick, they are infected by the Sigma Virus. The virus corrupt their programming, making them believe that humans are inferior and must be exterminated. Depending of the level of infection, a Maverick can become completely berserk, destroying everything in it's path. *Free willed Mavericks: These Mavericks choose to go against the humans by their own will. They become evil by their own selfish desires. They are more rational than the sother Mavericks, which doesn't mean they are less dangerous. *Political Mavericks: These Mavericks are not really Mavericks. They are labeled as being Mavericks for political reasons or misunderstandings. The best example is the entire Repliforce, who were wrongly accused of being Mavericks because of their presence at the moment that the floating city of Sky Lagoon was destroyed, and for refusing to drop their weapons. Other Political Mavericks include mercenary groups that hunt Mavericks illegally, such as the Red Alert Syndicate. Known Maverick Reploids *Sigma (Leader of the Mavericks) *Vile *Chill Penguin *Spark Mandrill *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Sting Chameleon *Storm Eagle *Flame Mammoth *The X-Hunters: **Violen **Serges **Agile *Wheel Gator *Bubble Crab *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Overdrive Ostrich *Wire Sponge *The Doppler Army: **Dr. Doppler **The Nightmare Police: ***Bit ***Byte **Blast Hornet **Blizzard Buffalo **Toxic Seahorse **Tunnel Rhino **Volt Catfish **Crush Crawfish **Neon Tiger **Gravity Beetle *The General *The Colonel *Web Spider *Split Mushroom *Cyber Peacock *Storm Owl *Magma Dragoon *Frost Walrus *Jet Stingray *Slash Beast *Double *Dynamo *Grizzly Slash *Duff McWhalen *Squid Adler *Izzy Glow *Dark Dizzy *The Skiver *Mattrex *Axle the Red *The Nightmare Investigators: **Gate **High Max **Isoc **Commander Yammark **Ground Scaravich **Blaze Heatnix **Blizzard Wolfang **Rainy Turtloid **Metal Shark Player **Shield Sheldon **Infinity Mijinion *Red Alert: **Red **Soldier Stonekong **Tornado Tonion **Splash Warfly **Flame Hyenard **Ride Boarski **Snipe Anteator **Wind Crowrang **Vanishing Gungaroo *New Generation Reploids: **Lumine **Bamboo Pandamonium **Optic Sunflower **Dark Mantis **Gravity Antonion **Earthrock Trilobyte **Gigabolt Man-O-War **Avalanche Yeti **Burn Rooster *The Shadow Hunters: **Geemel **Zain *Techno *Gareth *Berkana Gallery MaverickSymbol.png|The iconic symbol of the Mavericks. Maverick Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Mavericks. Trivia *The Sigma letter in the Maverick logo makes a reference to the Maverick's leader Sigma. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Organizations Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Amoral Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Imperialists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Hostile Species Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed